


Y'all Don't Have a Werewolf Boyfriend? Pathetic.

by PixelatedPups



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedPups/pseuds/PixelatedPups
Summary: Dirk's just vibin, you know, livin his life and then BAM. A wolf shows up in his home and now he's attached.(This might end up being slow-burn as my one-shot history was getting boring, but!! I hope y'all enjoy!!)
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. First Meeting

Your name is Dirk Strider. And right now you’re face to face with a huge, scary silhouette that somehow got into your house.

Earlier, all you wanted was a beautiful, enticing midnight snack. So imagine your surprise when you come out of the bathroom to find it missing from the stool you just set it down on. Maybe it fell on the ground?

You crouch down and adjust your eyes to the darkest corner of your house and you can’t see shit. Not even a dust bunny is under this god damn thing. You’re near your room so you assume you set it down and forgot? You don’t even put one foot through the door before you hear a low growl.

Your fight or flight reflexes kick in, but you’re so shocked that they both hit you at once. Instead, you end up standing there while you get growled at in your own house.

The only experience you have with dogs is house sitting for Jake. But even then, it wasn’t even more than a day, so this dog might as well just maul you to death while you try to get it out.

You’re no dog expert, but you’ll be damned if watching My Cat from Hell and Dog with a Blog got you nowhere. You are shot back into reality when the dog barks at you, forcing you to think before he has enough time to decide to lunge at you.

You crouch down so he doesn’t get spooked and see the outline of the huge dark silhouette in the corner of your room. You’ve never seen a dog quite this big, but it would take one this big to bust in you guess.

You try to see more but it’s so fucking dark in here. The huge ass dog just looks more and more pathetic the more you try look at it. You make little kissy noises with your mouth to hopefully get him to trust you more and come closer, but all he really does is stop gowling and tilt his massive head.

“Come here,” you try to say as softly as you can with slow hand waves.

The dog still doesn’t move an inch so you slowly get up to head to the kitchen and grab whatever food you can find. Even if it’s scarce, it’s something.

You head back to the room and crouch down slowly, putting the food a little closer to him but not enough to make him growl at you again. The dog looks worriedly from the food back to you so you back up a bit more and try not to stare.

He gets up and limps over it with a lot of obvious effort. You can’t really see what’s up with him, but you place more food a little ways in front of you to see if he’ll come closer.

He surprisingly does and limps closer to you panting. Deciding that it’s good that you’re trying to help, he eats the food before coughing harshly and dry heaving. You immediately stand up and run to the bathroom. Thankful for leaving cups in there as opposed to cleaning up and walking the ten feet to the kitchen earlier, you fill one up.

Hopefully he’ll drink it and not bite your hands when you set it in front of him, but he laps it up and settles down on the ground panting.

Oh god you almost killed him but, nice save you guess?

He goes back to the corner slowly so you decide just to leave him be and hope he isn’t in too much pain. You don’t want to be too far away just in case he starts coughing or ripping shit up so you sit just outside and watch some tv while this huge ass dog sits in your room.

After flipping on a random station and accidentally dozing off, you’re resurrected when something warm and wet touches your hand. You jump awake and you’re met face to face with the do- is this a wolf.

Panic goes through your brain but he’s licking your hand? You take that as a good sign but he’s licking it like he couldn’t just bite the fucker clean off.

You see that his side is all bloody. Great. Probably bled all over the floor but you’re glad he isn't dead. That would really make your already depressing night even more depressing. He looks up at you and whines.

He’s kinda...cute, for a huge ass black wolf, which is probably the reason you couldn’t see him too well, but you really want to try and help him even if you have no idea where to start.

You look over at his side and see that it’s more than you’ll be able to handle.

“Damn, some fight you got into. That, or you’re just a dumbass.”

You hear him huff and a chuckle slips out before one more look of his wound stops you and sends a shiver down your spine.

The best thing you can think of is trying to get a hold of Jake’s cousin, Jade. She’s a damn good vet as far as you know and the only one able to help at this god forsaken hour of six in the morning. Jesus, you didn’t realize how late it already was.

You call her up and get instructions. Her voice is raspy from being woken up, but still alert enough to lend some aid. You worry if he’s too injured to be able to walk over to your car and get in.

You get up and grab a towel that’s hanging up in your bathroom. When you get back he’s still standing. Maybe he knows some commands? Even if he’s a wolf, you might as well try.

“Sit.”

He cocks his head to the side but obeys your command.

Ok good, he knows one. That’ll be a little easier on you.

“Come.”

He slowly limps over to you, staring up once he makes it over.

Ok two for two.

You pet him and carefully lead him to your car. Thankfully you don’t have Jake’s truck so it’s easier for him to get in, plus the extra bonus is that your seats are big enough that he can lay down.

Of course he’s still bleeding and isn’t in the best condition, but you’ve got a towel to cover him up to help.

You bring it up to his gash and he flinches, but let’s you hold it there. You fold the towel over so it doesn’t bleed all the way through and slowly reach out to pat his head while his tail drowsily wags behind him.

“Good boy.”

You get a good look at his strikingly blue eyes against his black fur and tie another towel around him to keep the pressure steady.

Whoever trained him must’ve been damn good at their job for him to be this calm. Even Jake’s dog has never been this still, and he’s old as shit.

Once you manage to get to Jade’s work, you call her up and she’s outside to help you get him into the building.

“He’s not in bad shape Dirk, but he’ll need to stay here for the day so he can go back with you later. Though, I never would have taken you for a pet person.”

“Yeah, wolfie here just decided to show up and bleed all over my carpet. But he’s sweet I guess.”

She laughs before something catches her eye in the pile of fur laying on her table and her gaze goes harsh. You give a confused look in the wolf’s direction but he almost looks sheepish as he looks away. Probably just the nerves settling in since it’s new surroundings but you’re curious as to what Jade was looking at so intensely.

If Jade had anything to say on the matter, she didn’t elaborate. It didn’t take long for her to patch him up after the weird exchange- it was the waiting game that the three of you had to endure.

You didn’t have much going on today anyway, so sitting next to a wolf you just met on a dog bed was the least of your worries while you caught some shut-eye.

The both of you jolt awake when Jade walks in again. With the room seemingly darker then when you last remember it, you rub your eyes.

“Have a nice nap, Strider?”

Her gaze had an eerily fake cheerful look before pushing the both of you out of the building.

“Ok, see you later I guess,” you say flatly at the closed door. Usually she’s a lot nicer to you but you guess having her day start earlier than usual would put anyone in a bad mood.

The wolf barks at her before turning back to you and wagging his tail. You laugh and pet him before opening your car for him to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to my discord buddies for helping me out and motivating me!!! Mwah mwah!!!


	2. Same Dog, Same Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening. (Idk how to write summaries >w>)

When you get home it’s dark again. Jade gave him some food to eat while you both were at the vet, but you realize you hadn’t eaten all day. The only thing left in your pantry is ramen packets. Ah yes, a college student’s dream but not yours. You shoot your hunger down as best you can while looking up what wolves should eat. 

You frown a little at the fact that they have to eat so much raw meat but it’s nothing your bank account can’t handle. Your job keeps you pretty stable as a freelance programmer, so money isn’t really the issue. It’s the fact that you have to actually *go* somewhere that’s making you uneasy. But, if someone’s going to take care of him, it might as well be you.

You let out a sigh and look at him again as if looking into his eyes will bring you comfort in your future endeavor. You smile, but on your way back to look at your phone your jaw drops. Your back door is almost ripped to shreds. You wondered why it was so cold when you got back but you were not expecting your door to be the problem. 

You look back at him and he has the most guilty expression that you can’t stay mad at for too long. 

“There goes some free time,” you mumble. 

You try to shut the door as best you can with all the wood poking through and manage, with much effort, to close it enough to tape the rest of the openings up. You’ll have to pick up a new door somewhere now too. 

You add a few more things on a now growing to-do list, but even with your dread of heading outside and talking to people, you have a little bit of excitement at finding something that gets you out of your everyday routine. 

With your list complete for tomorrow, you sit in front of the tv again and watch whatever pops up first. The wolf joins you and lets you run your hands through his thick fur. As you start to slip into another deep sleep, a bark jolts you awake. You look at the wolf and see that he’s looking at the tv. 

“John!”

He barks again and wags his tail before looking at you. 

“John?”

His tail wags faster and you start to put the pieces together. 

“John, paw.” 

You extend your hand and he gives it to you.

“Huh, ok. So your name’s John. A weird name for a wolf but, I kinda like it. Saves me time looking for a good one.”

You pat his head and mentally note to put ‘collar’ on the list. You get up to walk to your room as John follows close behind. You let him get up there first and mentally thank yourself for getting a big bed before getting underneath the covers.

The next thing you know is that the sun is in your eyes and John is licking your face. 

“Ok ok I’m up,” you say as you groggily get out of bed. Your clock says 10 so at least John isn’t a morning person-er, dog. 

Once your feet hit the floor and you get up, you are reminded that you haven’t eaten in the past couple days by eating shit. John jumps down and licks your face while you try to get up again and wobbly your way into the kitchen. Your best bet is the ramen packet that you have laying on the counter. Might as well just eat it dry, your stomach is making weird noises again. 

Your list is a simple one so you take John with you. He’s a good dog sure, but you don’t exactly trust him to be by himself in your house just yet. Jade told you that he just needed a few stitches when you visited, so as long as you don’t overwork him, he should be fine for a car ride to the store and to the local petsmart for a collar. 

First you head over to the pet store and buy a harness and a leash so you can bring him in with you. You look at all the toys and when you pick out a few to put in your cart, you look over to him holding a blue collar. You pat his head and put it in the cart while smiling. You walk over to put your information on the tag and some kids run over and excitedly ask to pet your dog. Before you can even say no, they bury themselves in his fur and harshly pet him. Thankfully their parents came over before John could bite their hands off but holy shit can he take a beating. You’re glad he was trained beforehand. You lean down to pat and kiss him on top of his head. He wags his tail and follows you to the register for round two of shopping. 

Since you can’t bring him into the market, you roll down the windows enough for air to flow through and make sure not to spend too much time getting a month's worth of raw meat for him. When you make it back he barks and wags his tail. 

The last stop is to get a new door and you’re in and out quickly before heading back home.


	3. Sleep? Who is she?

The next few weeks go by in a blur. 

You try to spend as much time with John as you can whether it be through walks, going to the store, dog parks, etc, anything you do, you do it with John. The only thing you don’t do with John is go to the bathroom, but he does sit outside waiting for you everytime.

You didn’t really go out as much beforehand. It’s not like you hated the sun but you do notice your skin starts getting into a darker tint after you step outside.

You never realized how good the breeze could feel or how seeing John look at the world around him with his big blue eyes and how pretty his glossy coat looked in the beams of light that split the sky apart. 

Today though, John’s acting a bit weird. He usually gets so excited for walks but he’s not budging from the door even when you call his name. You sigh as you walk back inside and pat his head.

“Sore from yesterday? We did walk pretty far.”

He just looks at you and wags his tail before going back into the living room. You decide now is a good time for breakfast since you have a few new projects coming up soon. 

You walk over to John and turn on the tv while you eat. 

The next few days you are up to your neck in work projects. Do this, fix that, help them, the list of things you have to do by the deadline date is making your head spin. 

John places his wet nose on your arm.

“Sorry buddy, we can walk in a bit, let me finish this up real quick.”

You pat his head as he wags his tail and wanders off into the living room. Thankfully John isn’t a whiner, that would kill you right about now with the amount of stress that was just put into your lap. 

Next thing you know, it’s morning. John’s persistent wet stamps on your arm force you to take a break and go take him for a walk. You don’t forget to feed him when you get back but your growling stomach is going to have to wait until you get over this snag in your system. 

You can see John in the corner of your eye pacing around and sitting at your feet but your eyes are glued to the screen. A lick this time brings your tired eyes down to him and you look at the clock. Jesus. 

You give John some dinner and mentally promise yourself that you’re going to walk John tomorrow. Of course though, everything you say inside your head is replaced by whatever task you have next to do. 

Next thing you know it’s midday again by the time you finish almost half of the work you were handed. You’re not one to procrastinate. Getting it done as accurate and fast as possible has always been one of the few things you’re proud of. 

John’s probably ready to go on that walk right about now. When you stand up you get light headed but shake it off before walking over to John and getting him ready to go before bending down to get your shoes on. John’s following closely behind. Probably excited to finally get out of the house again. 

As soon as you stand back up though, your vision gets hazy. The last thing you see and hear are claws scratching the ground and tan ski-

Your confusion is snuffed when you blackout.

Oh god oh god, ok he fainted. This is fine. You can fix this. 

You transformed so fast that you only managed to get your head and your torso to look human in time to catch him before he got seriously hurt. A weird in between, but you’d rather feel uncomfortable than dragging him around completely transformed and with no clothes. 

You make it to his bedroom and settle him down on the bed. Of course he didn’t eat anything while working. He calls you a dumbass when you first get here and yet here he is.

You sigh. You’ve been living in the woods with your cousin for so long you don’t think you remember how to actually cook anything decent. You know the only thing Dirk buys to eat for himself is ramen like a dweeb and other instant meals. It makes you feel guilty all over again. First you, a complete stranger, show up at his house, growl like an idiot in the corner throwing a pity party, and then you take up all his time so he can’t work. 

You haven’t lived in the city for a long time, but you know how much he would have to spend to keep you at a healthy weight and diet. You haven’t had to worry about money in a long time but now it’s making your heart race with anxiety again so you might as well try to muster up something that will make him feel better. That and some rest would probably help him. 

You look in the fridge before realizing that you are in fact, pretty much naked. You walk back into Dirk’s room to try and find something that fits. Dirk’s a little smaller than you but not by too much. You grab whatever looks the loosest and pull it over you. A thought crosses your mind to put on some underwear, but that would cross a weird line you would not want to step over. You just slip on sweatpants instead. Better than walking around in just a shirt.

Back in the kitchen you make the best omelette you can make with such little food in the house and grab the biggest cup and fill it with water. 

When you head back into the room his eyes are slightly open but he definitely still seems out of it. He doesn’t even turn to look at you when you walk up next to him.

You try to speak or say something, but it’s been forever since you’ve had to transform that the only sound that comes out is a dry squeak. You awkwardly clear your throat before trying again. 

“H-Hi,” you say nervously.

“Hey.”

He looks at the plate and back to you. 

“So, who are you and how did you get in?”

Oh fuck, you didn’t think that far ahead. 

“I’m your neighbor from across the street, I saw you faint.”

You can see him mull your words over in his head and eventually either find it as a suitable answer enough to take the food or he’s so tired that he just doesn’t care enough to figure out why you’re here and why you’re wearing his clothes like a WEIRDO. God, you’ll have to remember to apologize later if you ever transform again. 

“Yo, this is kinda baller though as far as dream omelets go.”

Ok good, he thinks this is a dream. Thank god. You’re not going to correct him, but you are staring a bit. Your wolf eyes are pretty clear, but in your human form your sight is kinda shit so you have to lean in a bit closer to actually see his face.

He looks up at you and you blink before straightening up and fixing your gaze on a blurry corner of the room. 

Jesus you probably look even more like a weirdo so you just mentally slap yourself before sitting on a stool next to his bed. 

When he’s done, you take the plate and put it on the nightstand. You didn’t think this far ahead but his eyes look about ready to shut again. Worry prickles through your skin but hopefully that helped enough. When he wakes up you hope that he actually goes to the store this time and buys real, actual food. 

He finally closes his eyes and begins to lightly snore. Cute. 

“Please don’t hate me later for this,” you whisper before giving his forehead a small kiss and returning to your wolf form. You cuddle up next to him before following his lead and slipping into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk has been doing a lot better since he passed out at the door a couple days ago, but some part of you feels responsible for it. If he didn’t have to buy that much food for you, he would have had enough for himself.

You don’t want to leave him alone since he’s the only person, or wolf now that you think about it, that actually enjoys your company. You’ve always been told to keep away from real humans from your family since you were a pup. You never really had a reason to interact with them before either, but when you first saw Dirk, it wasn’t your intention to come live with him or to be a freeloader.

Thinking about it just makes you feel even more guilty about the situation. If you just eat half of what he gives you normally, then he won’t have to buy as much. You want to help him out even if it means that you won’t be completely full for a while.

The next couple of days you try to put it into practice, his worried face makes you feel even more guilty than before. You didn’t think that he would react that strongly, but he begins to watch and make sure you eat.

Ok, so the first plan didn't work. But, maybe you can get him with your toys? He buys you a lot of stuff that you really like, but you feel guilty about ripping up the fun ones. You can tell that Dirk is really worried, and you don’t want him to worry so much so that he sends you to Jade again...

You just try your best not to ruin any of them in hopes that Dirk won’t buy you more to replace the older ones. Another pang of guilt hits you when you find him with his head in his hands. You press your nose into his arm to get his attention and his eyes instantly meet yours.

Oh shit. He looks like he’s about to cry.

“D-Do you not like it here?” He chokes but keeps going, “Is that why you’re not eating or playing anymore? Did I fuck something up like usual? I can’t even get it right with a dog.”

He breaks into a sob and you try your best to get your head on his lap as you feel the tears on your fur. Shit, you really fucked up this time didn’t you. You need to fix this. And you need him to understand you for it.

You didn’t think you would have to transform again so soon but you don’t want to hurt him more than you already have.

You lick his cheek before doing your best to stand up and get your paws behind his head and transforming at least halfway. You still have most of your bottom half in a sort of anthro way as you plant a kiss on his forehead and hug him close into your chest.

“Dirk,” god your voice is shaky. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I love being with you, I just….I thought I was a burden staying here. I didn’t mean for you to get so worried about me, hell, I didn't think anyone would care for me as much as you have. Granted, I hang out with a bunch of wolves but,” you trail off before looking at him in the eyes again. You probably said a little too much and confused the hell out of him, but he just pulls you closer.

“Thank you. For staying with me for so long,” his voice is less shaky now and he leans into you and contently sighs.

“Of course,” you say softly before you realize he’s a little _too_ calm. You pull him back a little to look at his eyes again.

“Wait, hold on. I know we just had a moment, but why are you so calm?” He looks at you slowly and looks like he’s trying to pinpoint his answer before meeting your gaze.

“This probably shouldn’t be why, but you remind me of someone I used to hang out with a lot more when I was younger. You are very nostalgic to look at is all,” he laughs “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” is all you can really say with a soft smile. He also probably remembers you taking care of him in the back of his mind but you don’t really want to bring it up. Before a blush starts to ease it’s way on your face from the embarrassing memory, he starts to talk again.

“So, pretending that I didn’t just cry into you like a disney princess, you’re still going to stay right? I don’t mind if you stay a wolf or a human, I just....I really like your company.” His voice goes soft and your ears twitch forward to hear the last part. The blush from before spreads across your face and you can’t help but smile wider.

“I wouldn’t mind staying if you want me here. I felt that I was taking advantage of you, and not having any way to give anything back in return made me feel guilty,” your eyes shift away from him.

“I don’t want to seem like a stuck-up asshole, but I have a pretty decent amount of money from work. I don’t mind spending some of it for food and stuff, I don’t really have anything else that I want to spend it on.”

Your head is spinning now. He...He wasn’t worried at all about money. You were so worried that he would go bankrupt or homeless if you kept it up but now that you think about it, you’ll have to get him to eat better if you don’t want him passing out again. You look at him again but he leans in to hug you one last time before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“So, ready for some dinner?” You smile at his abrupt leave and join him in the kitchen. “Yeah, I could eat a whole deer.” He laughs and you join his side.

-

The next couple of days go by in a blur.

Since you found out that your dog is actually a really _really_ cute boy, you needed to get him some clothes. As much as you’d like to have John walk around with his furred up legs and swishy tail, your clothes just did not do him enough justice.

You let him borrow some of your wardrobe so you both could go to the store and you of course had to do the shopping montage with him. You couldn’t help it. It’s in your blood. He looked good in almost everything he picked out but maybe he’s colorblind since one of the outfits was a bit of a stretch. Neon yellow and blue looks good on paper, but he looks like he should either be a comedy show host or that he should be immediately slimed.

When he’s got a few outfits to cycle through, you wander a bit through downtown. You don’t go out very much, but John seems like he’s enjoying it. His jet-black hair sways in the wind and you catch yourself staring.

Somehow you get him to talk a little more about himself once you get home. He begins to tell you that when he used to live in the woods near your house he lived with dozens of other wolves. He was one of the pack leaders with his cousin and they both were fighting another pack for territory. The only werewolves were John and his cousin, so when more and more of the regular wolves began to die in fights, or from not having the necessary amounts of prey in the area, the pack began to dwindle in numbers.

John was trying to keep what little he had while his cousin gave up trying to keep it together long before things got too responsibility heavy. “I can’t blame him though. I’m not sure where he really went but hopefully he’s doing good.” His features look bittersweet as he finishes his story but he regains his smile when he looks back up at you.

You get flustered. The reason, of course, is because he’s cute and you haven’t had a living person in your house in months. Yeah. You’re just reacting to not being used to people so close to you. You decide to change the subject before he has time to notice.

“So, why this house? How did you get hurt when I first found you?” He looks embarrassed and shifts his eyes away.

“Well, you see…” He trails off and you can practically see the gears turning in his head trying the best possible way to tell you whatever it is that he did.

“I used to walk over here when most of the stuff I hunted wandered over to this area. I would always see that your lights were on while the rest of the street was almost pitch black. So, one night, I was walking near the edge of the woods and I saw you in the window. I got distracted since I never really got to see what you looked like and I stepped into- a very obvious trap. I managed to get out of it enough that I panicked and ran to you for help.”

You try your best to suppress the laugh threatening to bubble it’s way through your throat but you hold it back politely for John. Poor guy saw you once and stumbled into your life. Even with being as polite as you can and clearly see the embarrassment setting into his face, you can’t help but tease him a little.

“I’m glad that you’re a dumbass so we could meet,” you can see his face puff up and you can’t hold down a chuckle before he eventually gives up as well and laughs. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to my discord buddies for helping me out and motivating me!!! Mwah mwah!!!


End file.
